Personalidad Unica
by MistyIvette
Summary: Haruhi se dara cuenta de que ella es la persona especial para Hikaru... Y Tamaki-Sempai comenzara a ver a la hermosa persona que Eclair guarda "muy pero muy" dentro de ella.. Cap III up
1. Chapter 1

El mundo sigue su curso sin importar los tormentos que algunas personas pasan. Las mujeres son el punto más débil que puede existir en este planeta. Sus vidas se ven afectadas a diario por el simple hecho de ser catalogadas como el género más indefenso. Algunas llevan su vida en el hilo de la tristeza y otras simplemente se dejan manipular por el género más fuerte... Pero... ¿Habrá alguien que pueda sacar una sonrisa de las mujeres de todo el mundo?...

_El instituto privado Ouran se define por:  
1.- Familias prestigiosas y  
2.- Riqueza_

_Así que la gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre... Por lo tanto, este Ouran Host Club trata de que, esos chicos atractivos que tienen mucho tiempo, ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen, y así sacar provecho..._

**Cap I.- "Un hombre que puede hacer feliz a una mujer lo es todo"**

_El Host Club Esta Abierto..._

Una suave brisa acariciaba a una piel tan suave como el algodón. Su cabello Castaño Oscuro corría con el viento que se escapaba por los alrededores de un grandioso Instituto lleno de personas cultas y elegantes. Sus ojos color Miel combinados con un Negro exquisito, se encontraban centrados en un par de chicos casi idénticos. Paresia pensativa sobre las actitudes de ambos... Pero había algo más -Hey! Haruhi ¿No vienes?- grito uno de ellos al darse cuenta de que la muchacha se había quedado atrás. Ninguna persona era capaz de llamarle por su nombre. Quizás él no era al que deseaban llamar... Hikaru y Kaoru eran los gemelos más atractivos de todo Ouran, pero nadie se atrevía a diferenciarlos...

-No tienes que gritarme Hikaru!!- inquirió molesta la chica al verse señalada por uno de los gemelos

-Haruhi es tan lenta- el mismo gemelo volvió a molestarla con su comentario fuera de lugar e irónico. Le encantaba molestarla sobre todo si ella le respondía de un modo agresivo. -Te pareces a la Tortuga de Honey-sempai- Hikaru rió para si grandemente mientras su hermano lo miraba preocupado...

-Hikaru!!- gruño la castaña al verse avergonzada frente a todas las personas presentes y sustituyo su anterior "rostro serio" por uno con mas gestos molestos -Ya veras cuando te atrape- Haruhi era una chica hermosa con una actitud dura y madura. Su actual meta era convertirse en una gran abogada, tal como lo había sido, su madre fallecida... Adoraba el estudio y la lectura, le aterraban los días lluviosos sobre todo por los espantosos sonidos de los truenos y el horrible parpadear de los rayos. Sabía que ella era débil y frágil pero no deseaba que todos se dieran cuenta de eso...

-Esperen!!- Grito Kaoru al verse solo sin su inseparable hermano y su vieja amiga. Desde hacia tiempo aquello se estaba haciendo costumbre. Hikaru solía dejarlo solo para jugar con Haruhi. Y aunque algunas veces aparentaba no sentirse extraño con la presencia de la chica... Él sabia que a Hikaru le ocurría algo extraño " Un autentico intruso a entrado en nuestro mundo" pensó el pelirrojo antes de salir tras la pareja de amigos que se esfumaba tras la puerta de entrada del instituto

-En la ultima planta del edificio sur...Y al final del pasillo al norte... En una sala de música que no se utiliza- Una misteriosa chica repetía aquellas coordenadas en voz alta mientras pasaba por un gran ventanal. Su silueta era delgada y femenina. Sus curvas sobrepasaban los limites de su vestido azul de ceda y sus cabellos dorados recorrían su espalda dejando al descubierto su bello rostro juvenil -¿Tercera sala de Música?- su voz volvió a resonar... Miraba extrañada un pequeño letrero que avisaba que aquel lugar era el único al que la llevaban sus coordenadas y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. "Lo único que debo decir es: Lo lamento" pensó al tocar la perilla con una de sus delgadas manos. El momento de la verdad había llegado y eso la aterraba...

-Con permiso- resonó una voz masculina tras ella haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente. El muchacho en si, era atractivo pero demasiado escandaloso. Parecía llevar demasiada prisa ya que con solo un jalón abrió la puerta de la Sala de Música y entro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Hikaru BAKA!!- una segunda voz se escucho tras los pasillos. Aquella le parecía familiar, y algo conocida. Pero gracias a su tono furioso no pudo conocer de quien se trataba hasta que la silueta se formo frente a sus ojos -No tienes salida!!- grito la castaña antes de entrar al salón del Host Club

-Haruhi... Tu de nuevo- la rubia apuño sus manos en sus costados y bajo su cabeza ocultando su rostro con algunos de sus cabellos dorados. -No perdonare ... Que me hayas ignorado-

-Hija!! llegaste temprano- una voz menos varonil pero mas encantadora retumbo dentro del salón del Club -"Papa" esta TAN contento- inquirió un rubio con alegría al ver a la chica de ojos Miel, entrar al lugar

-¿Donde esta?- Haruhi miro los alrededores del lugar. Mori y Honey-Sempai se encontraban preparando sus disfraces para la hora en que el club abriera, Kyouya tecleaba su calculadora con gran apuro intentando asegurar algunos billetes que habían sobrado de la compra de los nuevos disfraces y Tamaki vestía un atuendo romano que le quedaba a la perfección

-Aquí! estoy! Aquí estoy!!- decía Tamaki con miles de corazoncitos en su mundo de ilusiones -También te extrañe-

-Haru-Chan parece cansada- inquirió Honey en un susurro. Su voz era algo inmadura y su tono demasiado punzante

-¡Será posible?- exclamo Mori-sempai al ver lo agitada que estaba la chica y dejo de acomodar la corona de hojas verdes que postraba sobre la cabeza de su compañero -Corriste- apunto el chico con su rostro duro e inexpresivo

-Haru-chan hizo ejercicio?- Honey se aproximo mas a Haruhi y la miro algo desconcertado -P-pero a Haruhi no le gusta hacer ejercicio...-

Todos los chicos presentes se miraron asombrados. La chicha de cabellos cortos era demasiado floja y llegar corriendo al Club era algo nuevo para todos ellos -Yo se por que ha llegado corriendo- dijo Tamaki en un tono serio al ver las expresiones de sorpresa en todos los presentes -Ella me extrañaba y ha venido corriendo para verme. POR FIN SE HA ENAMORADO DE MI. Este manga de amor ha revivido y nosotros somos los personajes principales de esta grandiosa historia.- el ambiente se volvió chusco. Tamaki continuaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y la cara de enfado de Haruhi comenzaba a formarse de nuevo

-Hikaru... Haruhi... ¿Por que me dejan atrás?- la voz de Kaoru se escucho por detrás de todos. Él Parecía agitado y cansado. Una tristeza profunda inundaba su rostro al sentir el cansancio en sus pantorrillas. Sus gestos se volvían suaves y sus movimientos sutiles. El sudor de su frente se resbalaba lentamente por su mentón haciendo choque con la gravedad del ambiente...Y la tristeza se profundizaba más en sus ojos claros...

-Kaoru!! Lo lamento tanto- Hikaru salio de su escondite con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Se aproximo a su hermano y acaricio su rostro con toda la ternura que podía transmitirle en ese momento. El cariño de hermanos entre ellos era evidente a los ojos y el incesto no se podía dejar atrás. -No volverá a pasar- le susurraba el hermano mayor al chico que compartía el mismo parecido físico

El ambiente se lleno de flores rojas y la imagen de los hermanos Hitachiin se hacia cada vez mas profunda. Sus rostros demasiado juntos... Sus cuerpos abrazados... Sus ojos clavados en las pupilas de cada uno... Todo era demasiado -Creo que fue un error venir aquí- la misma chica rubia de antes hizo presencia ante todos. Cruzo sus brazos asqueada de la anterior escena y dio media vuelta tratando de no dejar su elegancia a parte

Kyouya acomodo sus gafas al escuchar la conocida voz y dejo su preciado aparato contador a un lado de su lugar -Señorita Eclair Tonnerre, es un gusto verla de nuevo-

La escena de los gemelos se vio interrumpida por el anterior comentario y un viento fúnebre inundo el anterior salón de música que parecía tan vivo. Tamaki se congelo por completo, su atractivo se quebró y dio paso a uno mas chibi, sus ojos grandes y azules abarcaban casi todo el espacio de su frente y su nariz. Su pequeña boca abierta se situaba debajo de sus grandes ojos y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de un modo infantil -Tengo Miedo- exclamo el ojiazul al correr a los brazos de Haruhi, la cual, se encontraba igual de desconcertada que los demás miembros -No quiero comprometerme HARUHI… soy tan joven y guapo…. Mi misión es hacer felices a las mujeres que necesitan sonreír… TIENEN QUE AYUDARME-.

-YA BASTA- grito con fuerza la chica misteriosa y seco de sus mejillas lo que parecían ser lagrimas -Yo… No he venido para obligarte a comprometerte- .

Hikaru dio unos pasos al frente y miro con curiosidad a la muchacha de cabello de oro –Entonces- inquirió cerca de su oído derecho -Si no deseas comprometerte con nuestro Señor ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la pregunta fue directa y sincera…. Lo que se esperaba de parte del gemelo Mayor.

_Nota: Solo necesito saber… Que color de cabello le ven a Eclair… Yo abecés la veo de color Naranja combinado con amarillo…. Otras la veo Pelirroja… Unas mas rubia… pero la verdad no se… Así que opte por ponerla Rubia jejeje… espero que no se molesten a aquellos que no coincidan con mi percepción… Pero su cabello en verdad tiene parecido con el oro… Díganme con cual descripción se sienten mas familiarizados…._

_Gracias por Leer!! Soy nueva en esto_

_Oh! Por cierto si se preguntaban esto es un Hikaru-Haruhi…. También soy fan de Tamaki-Haruhi pero eso será en otra ocasión, espero que les guste…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Personalidad Única**

_**Cáp.- II : Un plan con un fin**_

El ambiente había tornado serio dejando a la expectativa la razón principal de la extraña visita de aquella muchacha. La mirada de todos se centraba en sus gestos y ojos fríos. Su cabello suave resbalaba sobre sus hombros dándole un ligero toque de elegancia y sensualidad, pero lo que le parecía extremadamente extraño, no eran, las caras de sorpresa de todos los miembros del club, si no, la importancia que los ojos de Haruhi le daban al gemelo mayor, el cual, insistía en clavar su mirada en de ella. -Simple- inquirió Eclair después de unos minutos de emoción -Vengo a Disculparme por mi mal comportamiento- su voz salio fuerte y sincera. No había ninguna duda de que, lo que decía era verdad.

Hikaru la miro unos segundos y cruzo sus brazos con fastidio al concretar que sus palabras eran sinceras -Eras mas divertida cuando Me caías mal-

-Eclair-chan será nuestra amiga- Honey apareció detrás de Mori-sempai. En sus ojos se notaba el miedo que le tenia a la chica de carácter fuerte que miraba con simpleza a cada persona que le dirigía la palabra, pero aquello no le importo... Si se ponía en sus zapatos también hubiera obligado a alguien como Tamaki a casarse. Además Honey sabia que su educación asía lo ameritaba. Ella no debía dejar que los demás vieran lo frágil que era. Necesitaba poner en alto su prestigio y al ultimo sus sentimientos. -Puedo llamarte Nee-chan-

-NO- la voz de Eclair volvió a sonar un poco más alta. -Solo vine a decir eso, ahora debo retirarme como toda una dama-

Los tacones de la chica delgada se escucharon por todo el lugar. Ella se alejaba lento pero firmemente. Ignorando toda mirada de curiosidad, duda y lastima -¿La señorita Tonnerre nunca sonríe?- cuestiono Haruhi desde su lugar

-Creo que debe tener caries- apunto el pequeño Honey mientras se abrazaba a su lindo conejo rosa

-Deberíamos enseñarle como estirar los labios- Kaoru coloco sus dos dedos índices al costado de su labio y comenzó a tirar de ellos para mostrar una gran sonrisa -Mira así se hace-

-Una mujer que no sabe sonreír?- una ola de caballerosidad inundo el Salón del Host Club... "Tamaki se había puesto serio!!" -Un hombre no puede perdonar tal injusticia, la sonrisa se hizo para disfrutar de la belleza de los demás. Alguien que nunca ha tenido la experiencia de sonreír grandemente necesita de nuestra ayuda. Este Host Club, tiene el deber de ayudar a las chicas con tiempo libre que son infelices, así que he decidido ayudarte bella princesa- todos parecían helados, sus colores habían tomado un gris espeluznante y sus ojos se había convertido en dos pequeñas ruedas huecas del mismo color que su color de piel

-Estoy de acuerdo- murmuro Kyouya por enzima del hombro de Mori-sempai, el cual solo se limito a asentar con su cabeza.

-Aunque no quiera ser mi Nee, también me siento triste porque nunca ha sonreído. Así que Usa-chan y yo también estamos de acuerdo- unas pequeñas flores aparecieron al rededor de él. Su cara tierna ilumino el lugar por un instante... Todos parecían mirarlo mientras continuaba con su papel de chico tierno.

-¿Que piensas Hikaru?- le pregunto Kaoru a su hermano mayor

-Creo, que si eso es lo que todos desean deberían ir a decírselo a la Señorita arrogante "Me boy sin decir nada mas"- la francesa de ojos grandes y azulados, se había esfumado tras su ultima palabra y aunque su historia era muy triste, su arrogancia era superior al sentimiento de lastima que había inundado el corazón de Tamaki-Kun.

-Se ha ido- lloro Tamaki en un rincón -Ella se fue sin decirme nada mas- repitió para si en su estado deprimido y alejado

Kaoru y Hikaru aprovecharon la situación y se acercaron por detrás para molestarlo un poco -Señor- murmuraron los dos al hunismo -Hiciste mal en dejarla ir-

La depresión de Tamaki aumento por completo. Su color gris se desvaneció dejándolo totalmente en blanco y su extraordinario atractivo volvió a ser opacado, gracias a su conducta infantil e inmadura

Los gemelos dieron un paso a tras. Cruzaron sus brazos y pensaron en un buen plan... Pero parecían no concretar alguna idea -Lo tengo!- exclamo Hikaru mientras rozaba con su mano derecha su mandíbula

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió la piel de Haruhi y la alarma que había desarrollado desde que llego al Host se encendió -No puede ser- murmuro y miro con fastidio al gemelo mayor

-Cual es tu idea Hikaru?- Kaoru coloco sus manos en los hombros de Hikaru y lo miro directamente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta

-Lo sabrán pronto- dicho esto él desapareció tras la misma puerta que Eclair había cruzado

--…--…--….--…--…--

Corría a una velocidad considerable por todos los pasillos del Instituto. Sus largas piernas cruzaban una con otra otorgándole la rapidez necesaria para alcanzar a la francesa que bajaba sin remordimientos unas largas escaleras doradas –Oye!- gritaba conforme se acercaba a ella –Oye- repetía al percatarse de que era ignorado por ella –Espera-

La rubia de cabello de oro volteo su rostro y lo miro sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto-Que- exclamo calmada y serena. Revisándolo de pies a cabeza… El cabello naranja de èl, sus ojos verde grisáceos y su gran atractivo. Pero había algo en que no la convencía… quizás era esa personalidad inmadura y grosera que saltaba a la vista

-Fue grosero de tu parte no decir nada más-

-¿Grosero?- la distancia que los separaba, era considerable. Unos 6 escalones se interponían entre ellos y la soledad inundaba la parte baja. –Es no importa-

-Si eres débil, es mejor para ti esconderte como lo haces ahora… No me importa-

-Débil?-

-Bueno… me iré ahora. Mi señor necesita ayuda-

-Débil?-

-Hasta nunca señorita Tonnerre- Hikaru volvió a comenzar su carrera de vuelta al Club olvidando por completo a la francesa de cuerpo curveado que apretaba sus puños con ira.

-Les mostrare que la palabra debilidad no existe en la familia Tonnerre- inquirió después de que el gemelo malcriado desapareciera y continuo bajando con elegancia las largas escaleras

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

_Bueno les digo que estos capítulos serán cortos así que espero que no les moleste…. También tardare un poco en subirlos por que no tengo mucho tiempo y si encontraron errores de escritura es por que mi Word no sirve XD… no me culpen… jajajaja… gracias Por sus comentarios… en especial a Ghia quien fue mi primer comentario _


	3. Chapter 3

**Personalidad Única**

**_Cáp. III.- Cabello de Oro fuego_**

Los hermosos árboles de Sakura inundaban el patio del elegante instituto que parecía desolado. Las clases habían comenzado minutos antes, dejando a los estudiantes sin alguna oportunidad de disfrutar el espectáculo natural que los árboles de Sakura daban meciendo sus ramas de un lado para otro y esparciendo esas flores rosas tan encantadoras. -Ohayou gozaimasu- se escucho una voz fuerte procedente el segundo año, clase A

Los estudiantes se sobresaltaron al ver llegar a su profesor a cargo y tomaron sus asientos con rapidez pero sin perder ese toque elegante que distinguía a cada uno de ellos -ohayou gozaimasu Sensei- dijeron al hunismo mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia de forma educada

-Pueden tomar sus asientos- inquirió el profesor luego de depositar sus libros de trabajo sobre su escritorio. -Este día es muy especial- camino hacia el pizarrón ignorando la mirada curiosa de todos sus estudiantes y se coloco de espaldas a la única puerta -Como les he enseñado en todo este tiempo, este instituto se caracteriza por albergar a las personas mas importantes de todo Japón y sus alrededores- su cabello negro sobresaltaba por enzima de sus gafas. El atuendo de ese día era sencillo pero nada daba pie a la crítica. Sus ojos rasgados se depositaban en cada uno de sus alumnos, sin excepción alguna. Ser profesor era algo que él disfrutaba y que nadie se atrevería a discutir-Por esa razón hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante- siguió diciendo mientras estiraba su brazo para indicar el lugar donde saldría dicha persona

El chirrido de la puerta corrediza se escucho a su espalda dejando al descubierto a la chica de cabello dorado que avanzaba con elegancia y gracia-¡Eclair!- grito Tamaki luego de comprobar que se trataba de ella. Su cabello seguía suelto, tal y como el día anterior lo había traído. Pero había algo raro en ella. Sus vestidos ajustados habían sido cambiados radicalmente para postrar sobre su cuerpo el uniforme de Ouran... Amarillo, con cuello largo y mangas largas. Ocultando por completo sus curvas juveniles y su plano abdomen. Atosigando su cuello con aquel pequeño moño rojo que se ajustaba a su garganta y aumentando el volumen de sus hombros con aquel estilo.

-Joven Suou Tamaki - la voz del profesor volvió a inundar la clase. Kyouya acomodo sus gafas por en sima de su nariz y se limito a callar... Aquello quizás serviría para alguno de sus planes macabros -Mantenga la compostura por favor-

-Gomenasai - replico Tamaki-Kun mientras volvía a su asiento y colocaba su mano en su rostro tratando de calmar su impresión -Pero... ¿Por que?- su voz se volvió un susurro y se perdió entre sus cabellos amarillos

--...--...--...--

La presentación de la nueva estudiante, la revisión de los deberes, las lecturas de aquellos libros caros y las clases... Todo había acabado con la llegada del ruido de la campana que indicaba la salida del salón y la entrada a la libertad. Eclair se encontraba sentada en su asiento, sin ninguna intención de comenzar alguna charla con sus compañeros, pensativa sobre lo próximo que aria y centrada en su objetivo. -Puedo preguntar algo- inquirió Tamaki por detrás del asiento de la OjiAzul

-No- su respuesta fue contundente y fría. Tal y como lo hacia siempre que alguien se atrevía a pasar ese muro que ella misma se hacia para si

-Supongo que mi obligación como Hombre, es dejar que tu vengas a mi para ayudarte- aquel chico acomodo su cabello rubio por detrás de su oreja y se movió con elegancia, tratando de impresionar con su atractivo a la francesa que lo ignoraba por completo. Deposito sus manos en su pecho para lograr más inspiración -Pero también es mi deber como Rey del Host Club meterme en tus cosas, para así poder hacerte feliz y lograr que tu hermosa sonrisa salga a la luz...-

-Umm- un pequeño ruido de fastidio se escapo de los labios de Eclair. Peino su cabello largo al frente y paro de su asiento.-Fue un buen discurso Tamaki, pero creo que hace tiempo yo te deje de molestar y ahora quisiera pedirte que tu hicieras lo mismo- sus ojos se cerraron frente al asombrado King. Parpadeo un par de veces y camino hacia la puerta del aula. Giro la perilla y su rostro volvió a ver al chico rubio que seguía sin moverse -Pensé que tu y Haruhi estarían juntos. Se que me odias por tratar de obligarte a hacer algo que no deseabas, pero si haces todo esto para que yo te deje ver a tu madre... Creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos. Sabes que esa promesa se desvaneció ese día que saltaste del carruaje. No intentes chantajearme con tu atractivo, por que no lograras nada- su última frase hizo eco en los oídos de él. Alguien tan cruel como ella debía tener un propósito... Pero Tamaki no podía pensar en nada mas que en su quería y hermosa madre

-Perdón-

--...--...--...--

La hora de la comida había llegado. Miles de jóvenes entre los 16 años hacían largas filas para poder obtener su obento en la cafetería privada. -Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!- gritaba Kaoru por detrás de ella

-¿Nany?-

-¿Por que haces fila?- cuestiono Hikaru apareciendo por delante de ella con una gran bandeja de estofado y pan recién calentado

-¿No es obvio?- la fila avanzo un poco. Haruhi resto los pasos del hombre delante de ella y cruzo sus brazos con resignación -Se me ha olvidado mi Obento-

Hikaru se aproximo a ella y deposito su mano libre su cabeza inspeccionándola totalmente -Pero, ¿Por que haces fila aquí?-

-Por que la comida es mas barata- la castaña mordió su labio inferior avergonzada por su propia confesión. Desenredo sus brazos de su anterior posición y avanzo un poco más

Los gemelos se miraron curiosos y sus burlas no tardaron en aparecer -Pobre Haruhi- murmuro Kaoru mientras reía sin pausas -Te invitaría yo, pero ya me he acabado toda la comida que compre-

-No importa-

El hermano menor hizo una pausa a su dialogo y miro curioso a su "Parecido". Medito un instante y las ideas brotaron en su cabeza pelirroja como pequeñas pelotas de Ping Pong -Además- golpeo su puño en su palma extendía, expresando su idea y atrayendo la atención de Haruhi y Hikaru -Tenia que Reunirme con Honey-Sempai-

-¡¡Que!!- exclamo sorprendió el hermano mayor provocando que el estofado que traía en sus manos tambaleara -¿Por que no me avisaste Kaoru?-sus gestos entristecieron por un instante. Hacia tiempo que Kaoru pasaba la mayoría de los ratos libres con Honey y con Mori-Sempai -Pedí este gran plato de estofado por que dijiste que el almuerzo que tomaste no te satisfacía por completo ¿Como me lo comeré yo solo?-

-Haruhi y tu pueden compartirlo- un rojo carmesí recorrió la mitad de las mejillas de Hikaru. Su corazón latía mas fuerte cada vez que imaginaba la escena de él con Haruhi y lo peor era que aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto -Muy bien, me boy- Kaoru comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Sus pasos cada vez se hacían más rápidos y su mirada se escondía entre sus cabellos pelirrojos... Sabia que aquello era lo mejor, dejar a su hermano era una realidad que se acercaba a cada momento y necesitaba acatar aquel futuro sin Hikaru. -Se feliz- murmuro por fin antes de desaparecer de su vista por completo

--...--...--...--

-Te lo repito- se escucho la voz de Haruhi por todo el comedor -No es necesario que compartas tu comida conmigo- su uniforme varonil cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. A simple vista podía ser confundía por un chico normal, pero al mirarla detenidamente se comprobaba que sus prendas dibujaban a aquellas curvas femeninas que harían pecar a cualquier joven de su edad.

La personalidad infantil de Hikaru surgió por dentro de si. Tomo la bandeja donde descasaba el estofado y retiro la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba postrado -Entonces iré a tirar esto- inquirió furioso... O simplemente resignado

-Que harás ¡Que!-

-Lo tirare-

-No... No puedes hacerlo-

-¡Claro que puedo!-

-Yo no quise decir eso- Haruhi se aproximo a él sin mas remedio. Arrebato la bandeja de sus palmas y la puso a salvo encima de la mesa de madera que se encontraba tras él -No debes desperdiciar la comida. Hay mucha gente que pasa hambruna por este tipo de situaciones... Así que...- pauso un segundo. Algo extraño ocurría en su interior y no sabia que cosa era

- ¿Así que?- cuestiono el pelirrojo de ojos enmielados

-Comamos juntos- Haruhi desprendo una sonrisa tierna y encantadora de sus labios, debilitando por completo la personalidad arrogante de Hikaru e incrementando aquel rubor que se dibujaron momentos antes en sus mejillas

-Si- respondió el gemelo y volvió a su asiento junto a la castaña

-Se ve delicioso- Haruhi miro el plato con insistencia. Tal vez se trataba de un estofado carísimo con carne selecta. O quizás se trataba de una receta especial de algún Sheff famoso. Con la sola idea de alguna de sus opciones, sus ojos castaños obscuros se incrementaban. El tacto con el olor del platillo se escapada dentro de su nariz y aquellas ansias de probar el exquisito platillo aumentaban mas y mas

Hikaru comenzaba a inquietarse ¿Por que diablos hacia tanto teatro? Solo se trataba de un estofado... Tomo la cuchara que se acomodaba elegantemente al lado del plato blanco y junto un poco de estofado sobre ella -Toma- dijo mientras acercaba el cubierto lleno -Deja de mirarlo y pruébalo-

Una pequeña gota apareció por encima de la cabeza de Haruhi -Esto es vergonzoso-

-Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen-

-A los ojos de todos, yo soy un chico y si haces esto. Los rumores se incrementaran-La pequeña cuchara de plata se alejo del rostro de la chica con ropa de hombre. Su compañero actuaba extraño esos últimos días, pero, había algo mas -¿Donde vas Hikaru?- cuestiono la castaña incorporándose de su lugar

-Buscare a alguien que quiera probarlo- una cabellera larga de color del fuego ardiente, inundo las pupilas enmieladas de Hikaru. -Oye- a simple vista paresia otra de las alumnas de Ouran pero había algo extraño en ella -Prueba esto ¿Quieres?-la extraña se sobresalto al sentir la palma del chico en su hombro. Giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con un hermoso rostro de piel suave y tersa mientras miraba a la antigua acompañante de él abrir sus pupilas por completo

-Claro- musito la OjiAzul y deposito sus labios carnosos al costado de la cuchara de plata -Delicioso- limpio sus labios con gracia y parpadeo sensualmente

Hikaru la miro con asombro y temor. Esa chica que fácilmente podía confundirse por el color de su cabello, se encontraba demasiada cerca de él... Y eso le aterraba demasiado -No puede ser- inquirió tragando un poco de saliva

-Te estaba buscando. Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. Te mostrare que la palabra debilidad no existe en mi vocabulario-

(--...--...--...--)

N/A: (-o-) Tienen razon el comienzo esta muy aburrido, pero asi es el comenzo de la historia... Digamos que es un prologo, pero espero que este capitulo no se les haga pesado para leer como los anteriores, creo que dejare de darle vueltas a la historia y me sentrare en la idea principal... Asi que... Los capitulos seran pocos, maximo 10 y minimo 8.

Gracias por sus comentarios y a la nueva lectora que me regalo otro cometario "Rehia".. Arigato!!


End file.
